bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultharon the Mighty
Ultharon the Mighty is an Archdemon, a hollow born with an unusually high spiritual pressure. Older than both Yamamoto and the Central 46, and said to hold power equal to that of all 10 captains combined. He had once attempted to invade the human world and it is thought amoungst many Soul Reapers that this invasion resulted in the "great flash" that wiped out earths prehistoric life cycle not sixty-five million years ago but merely three thousand years ago. He is the central antagonist of the Wrath of the Archdemon arc and the Wrath of the Archdemon arc preview which is yet to be published. The events and quotes depicted in the following are part of the WotA preview. Appearance "I can't get the eyes out of my head, god those eyes....." ''- Soifon, nearly an hour after seeing Ultharon for the first time.'' Ultharon is a monstrous humanoid shaped hollow with darkish green skin that is covered with bone like armor pieces. He has piercing yellow eyes on both his head and on his chest plates. He has a long tail with a blade-like ending that he often playfully uses as a sword. He is also very tall, standing nearly a foot higher than Sajin. Personality "Does it hurt, hm? Knowing that no matter what you'll do, you will never emerge from her shadow." ''- Ultharon, taunting Soifon for her obsession with Yoruichi. Ultharon is crazed, murderous, and determined to succeed. When Soifon and a large division of the stealth force met him some 4 miles from Soul Society, he easily dispatched all but Soifon and Omaeda, who were in complete shock of what just occured. He then brutally murders Omaeda and mercilessly beats Soifon nearly unconcious, mocking both of them while he does so. Despite this he is surprisingly calm, allowing his enemies to attack him for 5 minutes before it is "his turn". History Ultharon's exact history is unknown. What is known is that he attempted to invade the human world sometime nearly three thousand years ago. The details are scarce but it's a clear fact that he nearly destroyed Soul Society in his failed attempt. How the invasion failed is also unknown and many soul reapers believe that it is this invasion that somehow caused the massive explosion on earth that had destroyed all of the prehistoric life on Earth. However it is confirmed that a member of the Kuchiki family managed to seal him away with an ancient Hado spell. Wrath of the Archdemon arc "''An ancient evil has been unleashed upon Soul Society, one that nearly destroyed the human world. A hollow unlike any other is preparing to invade Soul Society and kill every soul reaper in his path. Now Ichigo must once again call upon the strength of not just himself, but his friends and allies, to stop this mighty Archdemon." Coming soon! Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon is shown to be capable of amazing feats of strength, such as effortlessly lifting Omaeda nearly a meter from the ground. He also hurtles Soifon into a large mountain with enough force to cause the hulking rock to collapse. '''High Spiritual Pressure: '''The most startling aspect of Ultharon is his unusually high spiritual pressure. When he is awakened in Hueco Mundo, his energy could be felt all the way from Soul Society. Equipment '''Large Axe: Quotes (To himself after watching the memory of Hollow Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra) "This boy, this....thing, is it possibly stronger than I am? (To Renji after he says that the Gotei 13 will be ready for him) "It doesn't matter what they do boy, they will '''NEVER '''be prepared for me." (To Soifon) "I suppose they will allow anyone to be a captain these days, even a weakling like you." (To Soifon) "The strength and skill of a warrior have no real effect on a battle. I gave you 5 minutes to successfully kill me and you took things slow and calm, thinking I was no true challenge. Now nearly half of your stealth force lies dead at my feet. Are all Captains this short-sighted and foolish? (To Omaeda after impaling him in the torso) ''"You? In the stealth force? What a ''humerous irony for one too fat to see."